


Happy Mother's Day

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gets a Mother's Day Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick fic I did for Scirek for Mother's Day. I hope you like it <3  
> Here's how the family works in this story:  
> Scott and Kira are married. Derek lives with them.  
> Amelia is Kira and Derek's daughter and she's six.  
> Enzo is Scott and Kira's son and he's three.

“Ok…shh…shh careful with that angel.”

Kira heard just as she was beginning to stir. When she blinked her eyes open the first thing that registered was the cacophonous “Happy Mommy’s--” “Mama’s--” “Mother’s Day!”

It took a second for her to get her bearings and when she finally did tears immediately sprang into her eyes.

On the edge of the bed sat Enzo peeking his head around a card almost as big as he was that read “You’re Special, Mom” in pink, glittery letters. Then her eyes roamed over to Amelia who was sitting on Derek’s shoulders holding some type of book.

Then there was Derek in his favorite, light-blue sweats and gray shirt holding the most beautiful and largest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen smiling at her. Finally Scott, who was practically beaming, holding a tray of her favorite breakfast food: chocolate-chip waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, thick-sliced Canadian bacon, and orange juice (with as much pulp as possible).

“Is…Is this all for me?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah mommy! It’s Mommy’s Day! Happy Mommy’s Day!” Enzo squealed and the way he bounced up and down on the bed was all Scott.

“You’re gonna fall off the bed if you keep bouncing like that.” Amelia said from where she was perched and then she turned to Kira, “Happy Mama’s Day. Dad can she open her present now?” she drummed lightly on Derek’s head.

“It’s up to her. It’s her day.” Derek said calmly but the look he gave Kira said that she should probably open it now before her daughter had a conniption.

“I think I will open it now.”

“Yay!” Enzo and Amelia both exclaimed.

Derek placed their six-year old down gingerly.

Scott went and placed the food on the side table while Kira first took the card from Enzo and opened it. Inside Derek, Scott, Enzo and Amelia had written “I Love You” in various scrawls and signed them.

She moved on to the present. Enzo snuggled to her right while Amelia stayed on her left while she opened the book.

“It’s a scrapbook Mommy about why we love you. See?” Enzo said to her.

In the book were things like “She cooks the best,” and “When I’m sick you rub my belly and sing me songs, “ and “You told Billy Myers he wasn’t allowed to pick on me anymore.” Among the reasons for why Kira was the best mom ever were pictures of all them. There were pictures of when she was pregnant with Amelia and Enzo. The first time she took Amelia to the beach. Enzo’s first ballet recital. The day Derek taught Amelia and Enzo how to play T-Ball and when Scott took all of them to the animal shelter.

Kira hadn’t realized she was crying until Scott gently wiped one of her tears away and kissed her gently on the cheek and Derek squeezed her hand.

“Are those happy tears Mama?” Amelia asked her.

“The happiest tears little bug.” She smiled and kissed her on the nose.

“Nose kiss! I want one too!” Enzo requested. Kira giggled and planted a noisy one on his nose.

“Ok guys! Let’s let Mommy eat in peace and get ready for part two!” Derek said.

“There’s more?” she asked surprised.

“Of course.” Scott said seriously. He scooped up Amelia and Derek took Enzo and threw him over his shoulder much to the 3 year-old’s delight.

“I expect to see that plate clean by the time we’re back.” Derek said in a faux stern voice.

She saluted him.

Part two was a beach trip. Kira had always loved the beach and watching Amelia and Enzo chasing around seagulls and laughing their heads off filled her heart with joy.

“Good Mother’s Day?” Scott asked her while he rubbed sun tan lotion on her back and massaged her shoulders.

“The best Mother’s Day. Thank you both.” She said. She turned her head and kissed Scott on the lips.

Then she leaned down to Derek, who had his head in her lap, and gave him a kiss.

“I love you guys.” She said to them.

She felt like the luckiest woman in the world even when two hours later Amelia bopped Enzo on the head with her sun hat and he spent two minutes screaming his head off while Scott tried to calm him down and Derek had to tell Amelia she couldn’t have ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
